


System Failure

by Sin_93



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS is a gang, Basically everyone x everyone, Boy x Girl, Boy x boy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fun, I'll try thought, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure about smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polygamy, Reader is a former cop, Reader is also a hacker, Reader-Insert, Sassy, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_93/pseuds/Sin_93
Summary: [ Gang!BTS x Hacker!Reader X Police!Got7 ](L/n) (Y/n).An average looking girl with a not so average backstory. She had a father that was a cop, one of the best hackers in the world that went missing during an mission, and a mother that was a very knowledgeable nurse.Her father taught her that hacking wasn't just a hobby, and that while someone could learn it, it always came down to talent. Either someone had the talent or they didn't. And (Y/n) has exact that talent, so it wasn't an surprise when the girl became a cop herself.Not even three months after her father disappeared, someone framed (Y/n) and her family for a severe crime, and the girl decides to take off on her own to prove her families innocence. So, before the police can show up at the front door, the female had taken some stuff she'd need and went into hiding, not telling anyone where she went.It didn't take long for (L/n) (Y/n) to find a solution: Bangtan Sonyeondan. And only a few hours later, there's a big flashy message on BTS' main server.The first words that appeared were in red:「System Failure. Rebooting systems, protecting data. 」The next one was in green:「I need your help」





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is my first work, so please don't bash me? Thank you!
> 
> This is also updated on a site called Quotev, under the same name. If you see it on another side than this, or Quotev, please notify me.

Exact three weeks. 

It had been exactly three weeks since (L/n) Jongin  disappeared. Three weeks since the only twenty year old woman had to deal with her father disappearing as if he was eaten by a big ancient crocodile or something like that. 

Just like that, he was gone. 

That wasn't the funny part thought. The funny thing was, that right now in the middle of the night none other than a certain (h/c) haired girl was sitting behind her laptop, her fingers typing over the keyboard as if she was playing a song, that was until all movement halted, her doe like (e/c) eyes staring at the screen before her in disbelief. 

_'Family (L/n) has supposedly broken three major rules, we'll have to take them into custody on the morning of the 24th december for further questioning. Beware of hacking from (Y/n), we cannot risk her escaping. Further things will be discussed with the Alpha group in the assigned meeting.'_

Major crimes? What the actual... ?

The young police officers eyes narrowed at the screen in mock offense.

Someone was trying to frame them. Someone really thought they could frame **her**. Someone that didn't even have to finish the police academy, because of how much of a skilled hacker she was. Someone that could easily crack someone's security system with closed eyes. And that wasn't what made it amusing either. What was amusing, was that nobody thought that she might see that notification hanging out in the open with no locks on it or security, thus easily presenting itself before her. 

Did they really think she'd be that stupid? Because if they did, then they were the stupid ones. 

Honestly thought, as the twenty year old continued to stare at the screen something slowly dawned on her. 

Tomorrow was the 24th, the 24th would arrive in less than one hour. 

And not only that, but unit alpha, was (Y/n)'s unit at the police force she worked with. 

And that's when her phone vibrated signaling an incoming call. 

Without thinking about it twice, she picked the phone up, knowing that it was her private phone (which basically only her parents and best friend know about)  and not her work phone.

"(Y/n)! Thank God, you picked up." It was Kim Yugyeom, not only her partner in the alpha unit, but also her best friend. "You need to disappear, someone is trying to frame you and we believe that this someone is working for the police." 

A dry chuckle left (Y/n)'s lips as she closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "The whole unit thinks so?" She questioned leaning back in her swivel chair. 

"Of course. We know that you'd never do something like that." Yugyeom spoke sounding confident in that statement. "Alright. I'll contact you again once I'm save."

* * *

It didn't take a genius to find out what (L/n) (Y/n) was doing as she walked through the city at 11:42PM. No, she wasn't running away, because she did something, but in order to find out who really did these crimes. She was going to disappear for a while and make sure that everyone thought she did this.

Right now, the girl was standing beside a lantern on the edge of a sidewalk watching cars drive by her on the main street in the populated city of Seoul. 

Good thing her father had prepared something for emergencies like this, where she'd have to disappear, that man had always been smart. 

Looking at her phone with a small smile, she continued wildly typing away, definitively doing things right now that would make her grandma turn around in that grave of hers and mutter, "children these days" in an annoyed tune. 

Once being as good as finished, (Y/n) stopped typing, then looked up at a camera on the lantern, lifting her hand and flipping it off, before her other hand that was grasping her phone, let one of it's finger press on a button. 

Instantly all lights in the city went off. A power outtake that'd last for about one hour. Looking at her phone one last time, she pressed another button, causing all information that had ever been on the devise to be deleted and lost for an eternity as she dropped it into a dustbin, before walking away.

"Goodbye~!"

* * *

\- Two months later -

A hooded figure walked into the Police office of the alpha squad casually, wearing a pastel pink over sized hoodie and some purple leg gins. A weird choice of Outfit, especially for the Girl, since she usually was one of These Girls that was stylish without trying. Then again, she was supposed to lay low.

It was clear that this person was hiding their identity, considering the black mask pulled over the bottom half of her face, that most people in Korea wore to protect themselves from the polluted air, and a hood that was pulled deep into the figures face. Yet, the curves on that person's Body revealed to the seven men in the Office, that she was a woman.  
  
Whom where they kidding thought? All of them knew who this Person was, nobody else would waltz into this Division like they owned the place, and all of the seven men could be found looking at the woman fondly.  
  
The Boys were so much in a daze, that when she stuck a USB into one Slot at a Computer, before turning and leaving right away, giving them no time to Progress anything, they all barely registered exactly that. Something tugged in Yugyeom's chest and all he truly wanted was to chase after the woman that had been his Partner for so many years, but his feet wouldn't budge, not even when everyone else went to check what the girl had found. Yugyeom didn't move when he heard gasps and excited cheers either. He didn't move an Inch.  
  
Yugyeom could only stare after the woman that had stolen his heart, and only when Mark patted his shoulder, he snapped out of the daze, glancing up and at the other male with a tiny smile, however Mark wasn't looking at him, but rather at the door.  
  
"I kinda wish, she'd come waltzed in again, just so I can keep her here." Mark spoke, and Yugyeom's eyes automatically widened. Something like this was rare. Mark actually speaking his mind was extremely rare, and it was a huge surprise.  
  
Nonetheless, Mark gave Yugyeom's shoulder a light squeeze, one that was filled with reassurement. "Don't worry, she was in this Division for a reason. She'll be walking through that door on a regular Basis again soon enough, just give her some time to actually let her save herself."  
  
And with that both of them moved over to the Computer, only to see what the others had been cheering about already.  
  
Not only the Person that had tried framing her was listed in the file that the USB had opened up, but also various proof about it. There was even proof on who actually committed these crimes.  
  
The case was closed already.  
  
However, not just Mark, but also Yugyeom noticed the binary number code at the end of the whole file.  
  
There were exactly two texts, and even thought Mark couldn't read binary like (Y/n) and Yugyeom could, he knew that the latter of the two aforementioned hackers would Spill the beans soon.  
  
_"01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110100"_  
  
"01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01001110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110"

* * *

A week had passed since (Y/n) had walked into the Police department, that she had been working with for the past two years.  
  
Right now, she was sitting quietly on a old couch in a shabby one room apartment somewhere in the darkest corners of Seoul. After having revealed herself back to the public, the twenty year old woman had changed ´Locations, since she couldn't possibly afford to stay in her fathers hideout any longer, quite the opposite. She had to go somewhere else.  
  
And this somewhere just happened to be this Thing of what she'd usually not live in.  
  
She was eating a bowl of ramen, yet again, something she had been doing a lot the last two and a half months, she was trying to hack into a certain System, of a certain Group that'd be able to help her, but first, she'd have to Show them that she was actually capable of anything.  
  
The Problem wasn't hacking into their Server, that was quite easy since it wasn't secured, but she'd have to wait the right amount of time.  
  
As if to finally release the poor girl from her boredom, the Laptop gave of a low notification Sound, before springing to live showing a tape from a security camera on the opposite of a big Hotel.  
  
Setting down the bowl without a care in the world, (Y/n) zoomed in on the black Limousine that stood in front of the Hotel, only to watch seven Boys stepping out of the car and watch as they walked into the Hotel.  
  
A smirk came to the girl's lips as she instantly let her fingers fly over the Keyboard, pulling up various Tabs and other things as she went.

* * *

Bangtan had just finished another important meeting with another, more powerful, gang called EXO. Both gangs had similar Goals, and due to that both of them had started to form a pact, which required the whole of Bangtan to show up from time to time.  
  
The seven of them walked into the hotel and up to a elevator, before a silver haired male swiped a Card through a slot, causing the elevator to move upwards towards their Destination; their hideout.  
  
However, the Moment they entered a familiar quiet Alarm went off, and automatically all seven of them rushed to their main room, where a big flat screen was located on the wall and a ton of small consoles around the room. A red haired male seemed panicked as he rushed around and tried to stop whatever was happening.  
  
However, before he could touch anything, a text in red appeared.  
  
**「System Failure. Rebooting systems, protecting data. 」**  
  
All seven men seemed to be relieved at the sight of their freshly installed Firewalls to actually be working, however before they even as much as could breathe, another text appeared, this time in green:  
  
「I need your help」  
  
It was followed by another one only seconds after.  
  
「You didn't think that lousy firewall could keep me out, right? Well anyway, as I already said; I need your help. Come to this address: xxx-xxxxxx-xxxx-xxx」  
  
"V, you know what to do." The silver haired male spoke, a grim expression on his face.  
  
The ashen haired Boy, referred to as V, grinned playfully, before skipping out of the hideout, ready to go Play some.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan meets the first Bangtan member!

This was crazy.

(Y/n) was still in save vicinity away from the spot, where she'd say she'd be waiting, which was a safety procedure that she might've picked up, while she had been a cop, but she wasn't one anymore. 

It was exactly two in the morning now. In the distance there were the sounds of a bell chiming. The whole city was dead quiet expect for that little noise. 

There was a part of the twenty year old, that was ready to bail out of this and just go back to the sticky apartment she had been in earlier, however she knew that it would be impossible to go back to that live now, especially with how she just got the attention of one of the most powerful and dangerous gangs in the whole of Korea, maybe even worldwide. 

Bangtan. A gang that started out small, but suddenly became more influential. It was quite surprising, since the gang wasn't initially bad. 

Okay. They killed people that went against them, and sold drugs, but they also did do good, like helping children and women, or helping the weak and sick. 

That wasn't what was important at the moment thought. 

Closing her eyes, as she continued sitting on the branch of the tree, (Y/n) took a deep breathe before recalling all the information that she had collected so far on the seven main members.  

**Member 1: Jungkook**

A twenty year old boy that basically grew up with Bangtan and thus didn't need an actual alias. He was the best of the best, if you wanted someone gone without any big drama. He was Bangtan's hitman. If he got a job, he did it carefully and calculated. He was dangerous, but all those guys probably were.(Y/n) recalled seeing a warning at the bottom of his file about not attacking the boy in any situation, because he was highly  dangerous.

The ex-cop decided to keep that in mind as she went on to think about the next member. 

**Member Two: V**

That boy was twenty-two, if she remembered correctly. He grew up in a shitty home relation; a alcoholic father that beat V's mother to death and a younger sister that killed herself. His Alias was V; a simple letter with a simple meaning: Victory. A twisted sense of humor that related to the fact, that whoever he needs to track and kidnap, he always gets the job done. That being said, V is Bangtan's tracker and kidnapper, that's responsible for getting the people that Bangtan is interested in. 

He was an interesting case surely, but (Y/n) doubted she had much time to keep thinking about what she found on him. 

**Member Three: Chim Chim**

Another twenty-two year old boy. There wasn't much to know about him, expect that he hated women (even thought he still is seen respecting them)  and that he's grown up on the streets in the slums. Chim Chim is Bangtan's strength, which means as much as: he's the one that beats up people mercilessly, if he has to. There was a warning for him too, stating to not approach him at all, and that he has a aggression issue. 

Another interesting person that (Y/n) might've the pleasure of meeting soon. 

**Member Four: RM**

There honestly wasn't much information about the leader of Bangtan. He is a twenty-three old male, that prefers to stay in the shadows. Nobody beside the Bangtan's Main members have seen this man's face. At least no one outside of that group that is still alive. And that's legit all information there was. 

RM was a mysterious one, and (Y/n) did honestly want to know more about this guy.

**Member Five: J-Hope**

A 23 year old male with a weird alias. Another person with a blurry past and barely any information on. What (Y/n) knew for sure thought, was that this sunshine was Bangtan's weapon supplier. She even read that he made most of them himself, especially bombs. In a sense, he was Bangtan's engineer. There was even a source that promised that he might be unstable. 

Why was there so little information on the members that were older? 

**Member Six: Suga**

A twenty-four old drug trafficker. Suga was a well known dealer in the underground business before he joined Bangtan, back then he was known as Agust D. He's basically in charge of illegal substances, or objects. In 2015 he even got caught and was imprisoned, however he managed to break out only a week later. Some say, he might be a genius and that's how he easily managed to escape the top security prison he had been in.

Quite interesting if (Y/n) was asked. 

**Member Seven: Jin**

Jin is a twenty-five year old male and the owner of a famous club named Triptych. He's the person that has money at his feet and basically the one with the connections to other gangs and rich people. There's also this person that looks Jin quite alike; Kim Seokjin the owner of the hotel that (Y/n) had been monitoring for the past few weeks. He was the only person that she had an actual name to, but just because she knew, didn't mean the police did. 

All in all, Bangtan was a bunch of interesting people. And hopefully people that could help her. Of course, (Y/n) didn't fail to notice that these guys didn't have any technical genius with them, which kind of played right into her hands. It meant she'd have a very easy time getting in, and that statement had been true, because whoever set up that firewall seriously wasn't even comparable to an elementary student. Well, she shouldn't complain, eh? 

"Hellooooo~? Is there a hacker that needs help here somewhere?" 

That voice instantly brought her out of her thoughts, observing the handsome boy from her place on the branch. 

He was standing at the entrance of the park, his sleek black car parked only a few steps away and he seemed to be looking around to find her, which was kinda obvious considering that he was calling for her.

"You know that I'll easily find you, right?"

Well, honestly, that depended. (Y/n) just wanted to see how fast he could actually find out where she was hiding. It would be useful to know for later references. However, the young woman doubted she had time for that right now. 

"Don't worry. I'm coming." She spoke out, then proceeded to climb out of the tree, soon landing back on her feet, dusting her clothes off, before turning to face whom she knew as V. 

V was staring at her in surprise, probably not having expected a fragile little girl to have hacked into the security system of the most feared gang in Seoul. 

"Your security system sucks. Whoever put it up did a lousy job." (Y/n) spoke giving a teasing grin. She honestly did wonder who put it up, because she'd like to make fun of that person later.

"Tell that J-hope." V replied giving a big grin, probably already fond of her. He seemed to shake that off thought as he gave a bright grin, holding out his hand. 

His smile was a bit square-like, it looked weird, but in a good way. It had its own edge of uniqueness. 

"I'm V, Bangtan's tracker. It's nice to meet you..." Of course, the (h/c) haired girl knew very well that he trailed off that sentence on purpose, waiting to get a name himself. "My name's unnecessary for now, but it's still my pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

Slowly the girl reached out her hand and grasped it around the handsome males, shaking it, and wanting to let go, but being stopped by V who had a death grip that wasn't exactly painful on her hand. 

V gave a chuckle before tilting his head. "I'll tell you my real name, if you give me yours." 

Giving a small sigh, (Y/n) frowned slightly. That boy must be really stubborn if he resorted to things like these just to get a name. "(Y/n)." She answered softly, a small pout on her face. V smiled at his victory, giving a gentle squeeze to her hand, before adding, "Taehyung."

This surprised the young woman, she honestly hadn't expected him to actually keep his part of the coin. 

A honest criminal? Ah, what had the world come to? 

However, before (Y/n) could think about that much more, she was suddenly yanked forward and into the boys chest, only for a bullet to hit the ground where she just stood seconds ago. 

Seriously? She hadn't even gotten near the headquarters yet nor even become a official part of Bangtan and somebody was already attacking? 

"(Y/n)..." Taehyung, or V whatever floats her boat honestly, muttered, then shoved her behind him. "Can you wait in the car for me?" The boy questioned his voice soft, but the female didn't fail to notice something darker in his tune of voice. "Sure." (Y/n) answered, simply obeying, because honestly she didn't have any other choice at the moment. 

When the (h/c) haired woman sat in the passenger seat of the expensive car, she noticed someone getting out. Another boy probably around Taehyung's age, that wasn't expensive thought, considering that both of them seemed to talk before going their separate ways to search for whoever just tried shooting at her. 

Time ticked by slowly, so (Y/n) took off her backpack to get more comfortable, setting it on the ground. She was about to simply play games on the phone she had gotten after killing her other one two month prior, when she heard a sound from the back of the car. 

Of course, (Y/n) didn't leave the car thought, because every idiot knew that the horror characters always check out the noise and then die. And she definitely didn't want to die. 

It wasn't until the fourth time she heard that sound, that she got out of the car. Walking to the back of it to see no one. At least not a person. What was left was a bomb with a timer of two minutes. And in exact that moment, (Y/n) felt cold metal being pressed against her temple. 

"I'm gonna move you back in the car now and then you do me the favor and wait until the explosion, will you?" The voice asked. It was definitely a male, probably taller than her, also had a slight dialect. 

"Alright." She faked obedience, because she was trying to get out of this. Looking back at the timer of the bomb, there was only one minute left and her clothes and laptop were still inside that car! 

Just her luck. 

Giving a small sigh, she moved forward, readying herself for her next step. 

Without giving her attacker another second to think, (Y/n) slapped the gun out of his hand, causing it to slide a small distance over the pavement and away from them. The attacker almost jumped to get to the gun, but (Y/n), who remind you hasn't had to go to the police academy and thus never learned a lot of useful tricks for such situations, tackled the male full force, causing them both to fall and before the man could do anything, (Y/n) was hitting him. 

Everything was going well, until the explosion from the car startled her,  even more so because there her clothes and laptop went. Just gone like that. 

At least until that Fucker decided to actually fight back too. Without any trouble at all, the attacker threw (Y/n) off of him, causing her to fall back and her head to collide with the pavement soon after. 

A string of curse words left the young woman's lips, as she looked around herself only to notice that the fucker had his gun back and was pointing it at her. 

So far this whole joining Bangtan was going fricking wonderful. 

"You sick little Bitch shouldn't have done that." The man hissed, only for (Y/n) to flick him off with her beautiful middle finger and the words, "And your mother shouldn't have given birth to you, motherfucker." Before bringing her leg up right in the fuckers groin, causing him to drop the gun yet again. 

Showing no hesitation, (Y/n) scrambled over to take it, before pointing it right at the boy. She didn't want to become a murderer yet, but what was she supposed to do? 

And then a shot rang through the air.


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the second member already? Great! Also lots of hot-then-cold JK!

A crimson liquid splattered on the pavement beside (Y/n)'s form, and almost subconsciously she scooted back a bit as the corpse of her attacker fell to the ground lifelessly. 

Her (e/c) eyes remained clued to the dead man for a few seconds in silence, observing the bullet hole at the back of his head. It must've been a quick death.

Honestly, (Y/n) didn't know a lot about these things. After all, she had never gone to the police academy, and thus she didn't know much besides how to use a gun and how to do her favorite thing; hacking. 

She wasn't helpless, her former partner Yugyeom was good enough to be able to protect both of them whenever they had a mission together. He'd walk in the front with his gun and shoot any enemy, before they could even get a good look at her, and if he missed she had always been fast to end the enemies life just as quickly. 

It was simply the athletic stuff which she wasn't good at. 

"Are you going to keep sitting there or can we leave before more of these guys show up to kill you?" A voice spoke, causing the girl to look up at the new face. 

It was the boy from earlier, that had exited the car when she entered. He was pretty. And that was probably an understatement. If it weren't for the gun in his hand, she'd never thought he might be in a gang.

The boy gave a huff, clearly growing impatient as he simply reached for the girls hand and yanked her to her feet before walking off without another word, all while still holding her hand and pulling her along. 

There wasn't much time left for (Y/n) to adjust herself to walking again, even dropping the gun that she had picked up earlier as she stumbled after whoever this guy was.

"Jungkook."

That's all the boy suddenly stated, as (Y/n) had finally regained balance and thus managed to follow the boy without any more stumbling. It took her a few seconds to realize that this was his name, due to the sudden change in topic. 

"I'm (Y/n)." She eventually replied, only getting a small him in return. 

That's when she came to the conclusion that he might not be a very talkative person. Either that or he was already annoyed by her. 

"Why are those people after you?" He questioned once again quite abruptly, his melodic and quite soothing voice surprising her once again. 

In all honesty, Jungkook didn't seem like a gangster at all. Not his voice, not his appearance and clearly not the way he was acting either, was anything close to what a gangster would act like. 

"I... I don't really know exactly why either. It's hard to explain." (Y/n) explained cautiously, not knowing whether she could trust these guys yet. "As far as I know, they're after me because they think I have something that will make them rich. Not to forget my abilities as a hacker either." She added, deciding that it would be alright to tell him the basics about what she knew as she was pulled into a crowded street. 

She noticed how Jungkook had hidden his gun beneath his shirt, having shoved it into his waistband as he pulled her along by her other hand. 

"I see. Is that why you need our help?" He asked again, seemingly thinking about what she had just told him to himself. He seemed like the kind of person that wouldn't reveal his thoughts unless asked to. 

"Not exactly. They're part of why, but not the sole reason." She explained again, before both of them became quiet. (Y/n) hesitant to reveal why she needed their help, and him probably being more focused on escaping the scene from before. 

For a good twenty minutes of walking everything stayed quiet between, before he spoke up again with a simple, "Your stuff was in the car that exploded right?"

"Yea. Years of work was destroyed just like that." She answered again, her voice sounding a bit depressed. In all honesty, (Y/n) couldn't care less about clothes or the other necessities, what did bug her thought, was that her laptop got destroyed. After all, a hacker without laptop was legit not threat. 

"Hmm, I'm sure Jin will have some clothes for you. And for the hacking, and other stuff, you can just use our stuff. You'd be surprised upon seeing our meeting room, it got tons of computers and other technical devices." Jungkook blabbered, for a second the cold and distant tone being gone from his voice, replaced by a excited and soft one. He seemed excited to have her on the team. 

Suddenly Jungkook stopped abruptly, before dodging into an alley, pulling (Y/n) along and caging her against the wall, while leaning in close to shield her completely with his own body. 

Even thought she couldn't see what was going on, by the hectic footsteps that ran past the alleyway and the angry cursing, (Y/n) could tell that it probably were the men that belonged to the same gang as her attacker from before. 

"I never asked, but where's V off to?" (Y/n) asked, remaining as still as possible and not moving an inch. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she just didn't think she could deal with looking up right now, because she knew that Jungkook was standing way too close for comfort at the moment and she didn't want to deal with these ugly cliche situations from romance movies. 

Right now (Y/n) was standing pressed up against the wall, the chest of a boy she only met an hour ago legit only a few inches away from her face and both of Jungkook's arms leaning on the wall behind her head, successfully trapping her inbetween. 

This wasn't what she signed up for when she decided to become a part of a gang for a bit. 

"He is tracking that other guy that attacked you and trying to get more information." Jungkook spoke, breathing unusual calmly. It seemed almost as if he started relaxing a bit, after he got closer to her. Weird. 

After a few more minutes had passed and the danger was over, Jungkook stepped away a small distance  and took out, what she guessed was, his phone, typing away on it for a bit, before stopping and looking at her again. 

"I contacted the gang, so someone can come get us. It will be less dangerous that way." He explained to her, before adding, "I also told Jin about your dilemma with your bag exploding and all."

The girl almost questioned why it was necessary for her to know that, but she shrugged it off, deciding that it may be a token of trust from Bangtan's hitman. 

"And now we wait." Jungkook added, probably having accepted that she wasn't going to reply at the moment.

Nodding slightly, (Y/n) took out her own phone from her pocket. She had gotten a new one, after crushing her first one (for safety reasons, so no one could track her movements.). It wasn't too fancy, but not exactly cheap either. 

Unlocking her lock screen with seemingly ease, (Y/n) opened up a random game app, before playing away. She might as well kill some time, because mister hitman over there, only seemed to talk to her, if it was something actually important, so small-talk was probably not going to happen. 

"What are you playing?" 

The boys voice startled her, yet again, and caused her to look up at him, which resulted in her loosing the level. 

"Aw man..." She muttered, staring at her phone screen that showed her that she had almost beat her high score again. "I'm sorry." The boy spoke up sounding genuinely sorry, before moving to stand beside her so he could look at her phone screen. 

"Piano tiles?" He questioned, (Y/n) lifting her head to lock eyes with the hitman, who seemed strangely interested in her gaming habits. "Yep, it's a great time killer. Do you play?" She questioned, tilting her head and holding out her phone. 

Jungkook gave a soft chuckle, the cold tone being gone completely from his voice now, as he took the phone into his hands then went ahead to choose a song. "I haven't played in a while." He admitted, sounding somewhat sad. 

(Y/n) only smiled to herself as she leaned slightly closer so she could watch the boy type away on the black tiles. 

He was actually quite good. 

"Haven't played in a while, my ass." She muttered to herself, squinting her eyes and playfully punching Jungkook's upper arm, causing the boy to give a hearty chuckle. "You're just scared, that I might beat your high score." He told her, still focused intensely on the game. 

Hadn't it been for the honking of a car outside the alley, that distracted Jungkook, then her high score would've totally been beaten. 

Jungkook handed the phone back, as his expression hardened again, before simply walking off towards the car, not looking back to check on her even once. 

Giving a small sigh, (Y/n) pushed her phone back into her pocket, before following after the 'assassin', soon enough getting into the back of the car, which was separated from the front by a tinted black glass. Not like it mattered who was driving her, especially since she got distracted by Taehyung that sat opposite of her in the small limousine with a blindfolded, gagged and tied up man by his side. 

"I guess, you found your friend." (Y/n) spoke tilting her head to the side, as Jungkook's took his seat beside her, instead of next to Taehyung as she had expected. Even thought Jungkook still wore a blank expression with hardened eyes, he was being not-so-subtly touchy with her. 

Raising an eyebrow at Jungkook's behavior, Taehyung tilted his head, but probably decided not to say anything about it, because he turned his attention to the only girl in the car shortly after. "Well, I always find my targets. I'm the best of the best in my subject." He told her with a proud grin. 

"Plus, I can't just let the people get away, that try to kill the newest Bangtan member." 

And right about now, (Y/n) hoped that this ride wouldn't be too long, because while Jungkook didn't even bother talking once, Taehyung basically didn't even shut his mouth once, telling her a ton of things, ranging from funny stories about the members, to probably top-secret stuff. 

Luckily enough, the black limousine, that was quite familiar to (Y/n) already (if you remember correctly, she had been stalking exactly this car just a few hours ago), stopped in front of a even more familiar hotel, pulling up right in front of the double winged doors. 

Instantly a employee came up to the limousine, opening the door up and waiting patiently for Jungkook to step out, before whispering something in said hitman's ear. Jungkook's expression instantly went from, before he gave a curt nod to Taehyung, motioning (Y/n) to get out. 

Once the female got out, the door of the limousine was closed again and it drove off with Taehyung and the kidnapped guy inside it. 

"Come." Jungkook spoke, his tone having returned to the cold one from before, but by now it barely bothered her anymore. 

He was probably putting up a tough exterior, so nobody would think he was too soft for this business.

And then he walked off, not even bothering to look back and check whether (Y/n) was following, which she did. 

Only a few minutes later, the two of them were standing in an elevator that seemed to go up endlessly, before a ding was heard, the elevator doors opening up to reveal a long hallway with multiple doors that lead to other rooms.

Stepping out, the two young adults walked to the end of the hall to a big double door, before Jungkook stopped her with a cold, "Wait here. I'll come get you in a second. Don't, I repeat, don't touch anything or move." 

And with that, Jungkook disappeared into the room. 

(Y/n) gave a small huff, muttering something incoherent beneath her breathe. 

Sheesh, this whole gang stuff was really tiring and she wasn't even considered an actual member. 

Hopefully the other members didn't act hot and cold like Jungkook did continuously. 


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically meeting Bangtan, and hanging some with the Drug Lord Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This chapter might be a bit boring, since it's mostly just reader being included into Bangtan, thought I did make the chapter a bit longer than usual. I hope you guys like it. ♥

Chatter could be heard from the other side of the door, and the young woman almost felt tempted to step closer and eavesdrop on the conversation that the men behind it were having. 

However, remembering the words that Jungkook had told her, before he left, she urged herself not to do anything. Especially because she had a feeling that Jungkook wasn't one to be taken lightly, even despite his young age. 

(Y/n) had been about to sit down on the ground, because her feet were starting to hurt from having to wait for so long, when Jungkook popped his head out of the door and motioned her forward. However before (Y/n) could even move an inch, Jungkook came out of that room and took her hand, their eyes locking. 

"They'll love you, don't worry." 

For the moment as he said these words, his eyes softened again and he even gave a small smile, which strangely reminded her of a bunny. It was adorable, but as fast as it came, it was gone again, his eyes hardening as he turned on his heel and pulled her along, not looking back. 

Stumbling slightly, the (h/c) haired girl was quick to fix her step and adjust it to Jungkook's, before both of them entered the room, revealing a technology heaven. 

"I think I'm in love." The twenty year old spoke, staring intensely at the many huge computer screens and control consoles. Despite her lovestruck demeanor,  she didn't miss the slight chuckle from someone else in the room. She probably made quite an appearance. 

So, even thought hesitantly, (Y/n) turned her attention to the five men in the room, excluding Jungkook who was still holding her hand, only to let go when she was fully lead over to the big round table that the other five men were at. 

"So, you're the person that hacked into our system?" A strawberry blonde haired boy questioned, tilting his head with a unexpected cute dimple smile. He looked so friendly, that (Y/n) almost let down her guard, if it weren't for the dangerous vibe he was giving off. 

"It wasn't that hard. The firewall was dysfunctional and wasn't really well established, so I didn't really have to do much to hack in." She explained, nonchalantly, with a tilt of her head. 

"I see. So, you're asking Bangtan's help, aren't you? Thought, what could we expect in return?" Strawberry blonde questioned, his dimpled smile slowly fading away, as a more 'business' look crossed his face. 

"I can become your personal hacker, since you don't have anyone on the team that's on my level, and you probably won't find anyone on my level either." She told them with a confident grin. 

There weren't a lot of things that (Y/n) was confident in, however when it came to hacking, she was practically overflowing with confidence, but at least she could actually act that way, because she was in the top two hackers around the whole world. 

"So, you're basically suggesting that you join Bangtan, and in return we help you out?" Strawberry blonde, which would be his new nickname if he didn't introduce himself soon, spoke once more, receiving a small nod from (Y/n).

The dimple smile was back on Strawberry blondes face as he looked at the others. "What do you think guys?"

A copper haired man wearing a spiked mask spoke up, his voice coming out a bit muffled due to said mask. "The data I collected on her, does seem like she could prove useful. She's considered a genius and used to be a cop, however she quit around three months ago." Copper informed the others, tapping around on a tablet, before handing it over to Strawberry. 

Strawberry took a good look at, what she supposed was, her file, before a quite approving expression came to his face. 

"You skipped the police academy?" He questioned, glancing up at her. 

(Y/n) gave a small sigh, nodding. "Yeah. I didn't have a lot of physical education, if that's what you're asking. I can still handle a gun thought, and of course hack into anything." She spoke, giving what she hoped was a friendly smile, even thought it might be more of a grimace. 

"That's alright. It's not ideal, that you didn't have physical education, but it proves that you certainly have skill, because usually people don't get to skip, unless their quite good." Strawberry explained, getting nods from around the room. 

Next one that spoke up was a platinum blonde guy, that looked somewhat intimidating especially due to the constant frown on his face accompanied by a death glare. "It would be nice to have another smart person on the team, but she acts like a cop, she walks like one and she talks like one, so we'd have lots of work on that to do. I don't like it either that she didn't have an physical education, because that means more work for us, thought I do acknowledge that she might be useful if she was allowed to skip the police academy. So I'll be neutral to whatever happens." 

There was another blonde one, fluffy hair and chubby face. She swore, that boy was the cutest creature on earth even with the clear outline of muscles beneath his shirt, however when he spoke up, (Y/n) had a good idea on who he was. "I don't want any females on the team. She'll turn out to be a nuisance, if she can't handle herself." 

"Gee, Thank you very much, Chim Chim." (Y/n) spoke potentially startling the poor boy, because he Instantly shuffled behind Jungkook, who was standing beside him, to probably hide himself away from the girls glare. 

For a moment, (Y/n) just watched the interactions between the different men. Jungkook was teasingly poking at Chim Chim's side, to which the blonde one replied with small laughs and an big eye smile. The grumpy platinum blonde haired guy was watching Jungkook and Chim Chim with a strangely fond expression, clearly feeling glad that the two could joke around this way. Even thought, Strawberry blonde shook his head,  there was a visible smile forming on his face. The copper haired dude quickly joined in teasing Chim, the most precious laughs escaping him as Chim Chim and Jungkook turned on him. It was the cutest sight. And then there was a dark brown haired boy with broad shoulders, looking very handsome as he glanced at the whole group with a proud expression. 

In that moment, (Y/n) almost forgot that these guys were one of the top five most dangerous gangsters. 

Eventually the sight became too precious to handle and (Y/n) subconsciously let out a cute chuckle, instantly causing the attention of the six guys in the room to avert back to her. And for a moment, she swore she heard one of the males mutter a, "She's cute."

Thought, before she could grow embarrassed, the boys were back to arguing whether she should join or not, each giving different consider and pros. 

It wasn't until a hundred and one heated arguments later, that the strawberry blonde dude decided to let her join, because as he put it 'they could really use the help'. 

"Alright, now that that's settled. We'll introduce ourselves to you, because if you'll be staying with us, then you might as well need to know them." The strawberry blonde man spoke giving a kind smile, and in that moment (Y/n) almost wondered how a group of gangsters could be so precious and adorable. "I'm RM. I'm the leader of Bangtan and thus, if you have any problems or need help, feel free to seek me out. As for my real name, and the names of the other members, we'll give them to you once we deem you trustful."

The twenty year old gave a nod, to signal that she had gotten that much. RM was about to point at the broad shouldered guy and start introducing everyone, when said guy came up to her giving her a big bear hug. 

"Welcome on the team!" He chirped, hugging her tightly and even lifting her off the ground. 

She honestly hadn't expected this kind of treatment, more of a careful treatment like Chim Chim was doing. 

"That's J-" RM was cut off, by the handsome broad shouldered man that finally released her from his hug, "I'm the oldest! Code name is Jin, but as you probably already know, I'm Kim Seokjin, the owner of this beautiful Hotel and also the owner of our groups club Triptych." 

"N-nice to meet you." (Y/n) spoke, sounding highly surprised. Jin gave a chuckle, affectionately ruffling her hair (and potentially messing it up), before returning to his spot next to RM. 

RM cleared his throat, before pointing at the copper haired male. "That's J-hope. He's in charge of supplying us with weapons, ranging from guns over knives to explosives, whatever we need, he's got it. He's also dealing with dangerous chemicals, so if you ever try visiting him in the lab, be sure to wear a mask." 

Upon being introduced, J-hope gave a fancy bow, which earned him a slap to the back of the head by the grumpy platinum blonde one. J-hope chuckled at that before going back to messing with Jungkook and Chim Chim. 

RM shook his head, another fond smile crossing his features, before pointing at mister grumpy guy. "That's Suga. He's the second in command and also the one in charge of various illegal substances, such as drugs, but also the chemicals that J-hope uses. Uh, he's not very friendly at first sight, but he's got a big heart even if he acts like he doesn't." RM explained, Grumpy guy, that was now known as Suga, looking like he wanted to slap RM for that last statement about him having a big heart. Thought, Suga just ended up scoffing, crossing his arms and glaring even harder. 

This caused the leader to give a exasperated sigh, before pointing at the blonde boy that was heavily ignoring her presence. "As you already guessed, that's Chim Chim. He's in charge of leading our 'army', and he's also the one that gets to beat up the bad guys. Since you didn't have a physical education, you should prepare yourself mentally about encountering him a few times in your training sessions."

Unlike Suga and J-hope who at least acknowledged her, Chim Chim turned his face to look away from her, downright ignoring her presence, which earned him a slap from Suga and a pointed glare from RM. 

"You already met Jungkook." RM continued, pointing at said boy. "He's the youngest member, apart from you, and he's our hitman. He's the best under the best, so be sure to talk to him, if there's someone giving you trouble." RM explained, before closing his eyes. 

"Unfortunately V can't be with us at the moment, but he's our tracker. Like Jungkook, he's the best in what he does. He's also responsible for kidnapping people that might hold important information, or to receive new members, like you." 

After that quick explanation on everyone, the room became silent. (Y/n) wondered, if she should introduce herself, but before she could even consider that much, RM stopped her. 

 

"You'll be given a code name too, so don't tell us your name. Anyway, any ideas?" RM questioned, closing his eyes, before looking at the other members once again. 

"How about 'Princess'?" Jin blurted out, receiving a slap to the back of the head from Suga, who's frown seemed to have deepened. "That's the worst code name I've heard of, expect your own, of course." Suga spoke coolly, causing Jimin and Jungkook to laugh. Jin gave a huff of air, before stomping out of the room, acting as if he was the youngest. While Jin was stomping past her, (Y/n) caught the male mumbling something along the lines of 'kids these days' and 'respect your elders'. 

Once that issue was taken care of, leaving only five out of seven guys with her, all of them went back to thinking. 

There would be a lot of good code names, however (Y/n) had absolutely no experience, so she hoped that they'd find something nice. 

"Maybe we could go with-" J-hope received a pointed glare from Suga, who seemed ready to slap him too, but copper haired male didn't let it bother him, as he finished his sentence. "-Queen?" And with those words, the copper haired boy received a slap to the back of his head, making him wince. 

Suga scoffed, shaking his head. "Even worse than princess." He muttered, which resulted in a sharp glare from RM. "Why don't you suggest something then, Suga?" The boss of Bangtan spoke, giving a smirk, which wasn't cute like the dimple smile from before, but actually quite ~~sexy~~  scary. 

Almost as if on command, every person in the room turned his attention to the drug lord. 

"Faith."

And with that RM chocked slightly on his drink, because that name was indeed quite good. 

The strawberry blonde male lifted his head to look at (Y/n) in a questioning manner, probably asking whether she'd be okay with that code name without actually saying anything, so the (h/c) haired woman nodded her head. 

"It's settled then." RM spoke, causing the others to impatiently waiting to be dismissed, since it was three in the morning now and everyone was probably dead tired. 

"Suga." RM spoke out, his gaze not leaving the drug lord that simply raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment. "I'll put Faith into your responsibility."

Suga scoffed, sounding not-so-pleased. Nonetheless (Y/n) was pushed out of the room seconds after, before getting the door slammed in her face. Leaving her to listen to the muffled voices behind the door again, only for Jin to eventually lead her to Suga's room with a fresh set of clothes to sleep in. 

* * *

It was exactly one hour later now, ever since she had gotten brought into this room. 

Jin had left shortly after he brought her in here, after that (Y/n) had simply changed into the new clothes that consisted of a pastel blue pullover and a white sweatpants shorts. Only a few minutes after (Y/n) had been left alone, Suga barged in and took her phone away before leaving and locking the room. 

Ever since then, the young female had been laying in the huge bed, blanket pulled up to her chin as she stared at the ceiling. 

It wasn't a big surprise that Suga had locked her in the room, because he clearly didn't trusted her. 

For a moment, (Y/n) almost wished she would've been stuck with Taehyung, since that boy at least seemed to care for her a bit, but then again, she knew that RM probably had a reason for putting her with Suga. 

Shifting onto her side, the (h/c) haired girl was now staring at the empty side of the bed, wondering if Suga always went to bed this late. 

And as if she had called for it, the click of the lock on the door rang out, causing the girl to automatically close her eyes and act as if she was asleep. 

Shuffling was heard, as someone made his way over to the bed, the rustling of clothes becoming louder, before there was a weight on the bed. 

(Y/n) could feel someone's eyes on her, as she continued to keep her breathing regular and stable. 

"I hope you don't think I hate you..." The familiar boy muttered, before (Y/n) could feel a hand brush a strand of hair from her face. "I just need to put up that facade, so you'll learn your place. After all, you haven't been in such an environment before, it would've been better, if you hadn't joined, you're... too frail for this world."

The boy continued stroking her hair, making her continuously more tired, and she started drifting off, so she didn't hear the last words of the male, that sounded seriously concerned.

"Someone like you shouldn't get broken."


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a bit closer to Jimin, but only a bit.

"Oi!"

A voice barked loudly, quickly followed by a powerful kick against the bed, which caused (Y/n) to startle awake quickly and fall out of the bed due to not having regained her balance. 

The young woman still felt terribly tired, and when she opened her eyes there was no bright light coming from the window that could've blinded her, but what she saw were still still dark purple skies, that were slowly transitioning to dark orange and crimson. This meant it was still before six in the morning, which also meant, she couldn't have slept longer than one hour. 

Blinking her eyes at whoever was leaning over her, she locked eyes with the as-always-scowling Suga, who was already fully dressed and ready for the day, while (Y/n) struggled to stay awake long enough to actually hear why she had been woken in such a drastic style. 

"If you're not up by the time I've counted to three, I'll drag you under the shower and let you have some ice cold water for breakfast." 

The boy threatened, thought in her sleepy state the girl barely registered that as a threat, so she laughed softly, which probably caused the platinum blonde male to feel as if his pride was getting attacked, because before (Y/n) could even react, Suga grabbed hold of her arm and hoisted her to her feet, before dragging her off. 

(Y/n) was stumbling after the pretty boy, not really registering what was happening or going on. Not even when Chim Chim stumbled out of Suga's path with wide eyes, before chasing after the pair. 

"Suga! What are you doing to Faith?" Chim called out, the girl already drifting off again despite having to follow Suga, who only got more agitated by her action, causing him to hoist her body over his shoulder and then proceed to the bathroom. 

"Punishing her." Suga replied curtly, before throwing the bathroom door open, ignoring Jungkook who was brushing his teeth, only half dressed, revealing his upper body. Unfortunately (Y/n) was already asleep again and thus didn't see the sight before her; a wide eyed Jungkook trying to cover himself, a panicked Chim Chim trying to stop Suga and the platinum blonde boy that set her down into the shower, before turning the water on at its lowest temperature. 

The reaction that followed was immediate. 

(Y/n)'s eyes shot open and a small scream escaped her lips, her brain instantly starting to work as she went into a state that only knew one thing; Revenge. 

Without thinking about it twice, (Y/n) got to her feet, the cold water having drenched her clothes completely already, as she grabbed Suga's wrist without hesitation, the boys eyes widening as he wasn't prepared for what came next, and with a hard tug, Suga was under the shower. 

* * *

Forty minutes later, everyone was in the dining room, sitting on their chairs, including (Y/n) that wore a smug smile on her face and Suga who was quietly cursing under his breathe, looking as if he was ready to kill whoever even dared to question or bring up what had happened. 

The (h/c) haired woman had luckily gotten a change of clothes from Jin, that included underwear with matching bra, a tight light Blue Jeans, a black dress shirt, socks and a pair of black sneakers. It wasn't exactly the most stylish, but she appreciated it, especially after Jin stated that they'd have to go out and shop some clothes for her.

So, right now, (Y/n) was peacefully eating her food, while the others quietly talked among themselves, or at least, that was the case, until Jin spoke up, 

"Would someone be so nice to explain to me, why Faith and Suga were drenched in water this morning?"

And that simple question, triggered Suga to glare at (Y/n) who continued peacefully eating her food with a smug smile. 

"Can you wipe that expression off your face? If you don't I will." Suga hissed, his eyes narrowed. Chim Chim and Jungkook started giggling like two school girls telling each other the best gossip. V was bugging Chim and JK to tell him what had happened, J-hope was laughing due to Suga's expression, Jin had a questioning look on his face and RM simply continued eating his breakfast in peace. 

"Hmm, let me think about it." (Y/n) replied smugly, causing Jungkook and Chim Chim to start hollering. Even RM seemed to crack a smile at the situation. 

If it hadn't been for a very confused looking Jin, that hit the table with his hands, causing everyone to go quiet and look at him, (Y/n) had been pretty sure Suga would've leaped over the table and chocked her. 

"What. The. Fuck. Happened?"

"Suga tried waking me up by putting me under an ice cold shower this morning. I got revenge by pulling him in too." (Y/n) spoke almost immediately, smug expression returning. 

Jin nodded, then looked at Suga, squinting his eyes, "Is that how you treat a lady? In all honesty, you had it coming. And now stop pulling that face on me, or I'll be sure Faith over here, makes your life hell." The oldest spoke, causing everyone to go quiet. 

And next thing that the (h/c) haired woman registered was the maknae line laughing their assess off, J-hope looking like he was loosing it, RM cracking another smile and Suga looking ready to murder every single person in the room. 

Once again, (Y/n) couldn't help but notice, that these boys didn't remind her of gangsters at all, and she had seen tons of those, but Bangtan was nothing like these gangsters. 

Bangtan was different, in a good way. 

* * *

"Fifteen minute break." Suga called out to the young woman, that had been training nonstop the past few hours. 

At first, (Y/n) had thought that physical education with Suga would've been alright and that she wouldn't have had anything to worry about, however pretty early on into the training session, the woman noticed that Suga was someone that would give three times the revenge of what you did to him. 

So, when Suga left the room to go do whatever, (Y/n) flopped down onto the ground of the personal gym, stretching all limbs away from her. 

Honestly, the (h/c) haired woman felt glad, that Jin had another pair of clothes, that would be suitable for doing sport. It wasn't anything fancy, just a black sweatpants and a black sports bra that revealed most of her upper body, but at this point, she couldn't care less.

As time passed, (Y/n) managed to calm her breathing, and finally, she wasn't sweating as much anymore.

She'd like a shower right about now. 

The door creaked open after another fifteen minutes of waiting without a trace of Suga ever returning. 

The female propped herself up on her elbows glancing at the door to see none other than Chim Chim, who was still ignoring her ninety percent of the time. 

"Have you seen Suga?" 

And once again, (Y/n) was surprised, because Chim was actually talking to her. Sitting up into a sitting position, the girl kept her eyes on the approaching Chim Chim with a pout on her face. 

"Nah, he vanished about twenty-four minutes ago and hasn't returned since, even thought he said that I'd only have a fifteen minute break." She explained, pout never leaving her lips. 

Eventually the boy was just a small distance away from her, tilting his head. "Ah, I see." He replied with a small laugh, that sounded like an angel.

"Do you want me to give you a few tips on fighting?" The pretty blonde asked, tilting his head. 

And in exactly that moment, (Y/n) didn't know how to feel. First he ignored her, then said she'd be a nuisance and now he was offering her his help? And she thought Jungkook was complicated with his constant hot-then-cold attitude. 

Most likely sensing her troubled thoughts, Chim Chim spoke up again, "I'm not doing this for you or because I like you, because believe me, I don't. I'm simply doing this, because I don't want you to be the reason why my friends possibly end up dead." 

His voice had become colder in that moment, and left the young female somewhat speechless. She wanted to go and hit him in the face for saying such mean things, when she had literally done nothing to him, but she reminded herself that she'd need Bangtan's help and thus couldn't go and do such stuff. 

"Fine. Teach me." (Y/n) spoke, her gaze hardening slightly as she looked at Chim Chim, before getting back onto her feet. 

"We should start with the basics, which means, different ways of fighting. In a sense, there are three of these. One; the offensive style. It concentrates on dealing a big amount of damage, but also leaves various openings to get hurt. Suga and I use this style." Chim Chim spoke, motioning (Y/n) to sit back down, as he sat down himself, Shirley followed by the female.

"Then there's the second one, the defensive style. This one concentrates on receiving as little damage as possible, while also dealing out damage to the opponent. It's only effective, if used correctly. Mainly V and Jin use this one, as both aren't on the strong side, but have very good stamina." He continued explaining, locking eyes with the younger female for a second, before looking elsewhere. 

"And then there's the third; the defensive-offensive style, often referred to as balanced fighting. This one concentrates on dealing a lot of damage, but also being able to protect oneself, if the opponent attacks. It's basically a mix between offensive and defensive, taking the best from both styles and uniting it. RM and J-hope use this style." 

Just like that Jimin went quiet, obviously waiting for (Y/n) to point out the obvious. 

"What about Jungkook? You didn't mention him."

Almost instantly, Jimin clapped his hands with a pleased expression.

"Great observing skills, Faith." He praised, but in all honesty, (Y/n) had a hard time believing that he was genuine about it. 

"Anyway, back to the topic. Jungkook's fighting style is special, since it can't be put under either of the three aforementioned styles. Let's call it the 'assassin style' for now. Jungkook's fighting style specializes in taking out the enemies and exploiting their weaknesses in as little time as possible. That being said, his style is the most effective." Chim explained, receiving a nod from (Y/n) to signal that she'd been listening. 

"Alright, now that the theoretical crap is over, let's get physical." Jimin spoke, getting up, which the female followed instantly. 

"So, I've already mentioned which type I am. Which style do you think would be the best to fight the offensive one?"

"The balanced one and the assassin one." (Y/n) answered, tilting her head in question. Chim gave a nod, "That's right. Thought, since you don't have a clue on what either style is like, you'll just have to act on what you think is correct." He explained, getting into a fighting stance. 

"Do you want me to go in for the first hit, or do you want to have that pleasure?"

Why would he make her choose? It wasn't like she had even the slightest clue on what to do. 

Seeing that the blonde was waiting for her answer, (Y/n) thought to what she thought would be best. 

Obviously, if she were to choose herself to go first, then the boy would mercilessly beat her to the ground, and she wouldn't even have a chance to stop him. 

If she were to choose him to go first, she'd get to observe the way he fought and copy his movements, but she'd still end up getting beaten in the end. 

"You." (Y/n) settled with, closing her eyes as she got into a fighting stance herself, trying to remember the way that Yugyeom would fight, whenever someone got close enough to involve him into combat. 

"Ready?" Chim Chim asked, and for a moment, she actually thought he might hold back, but when she opened her eyes and looked into the boys eyes, she was almost startled to death, upon seeing the hatred in them. 

And then she nodded. 

Time seemed to slow down as Chim charged head one, and before she could actually react, due to being so fascinated by the graceful way he was moving, the blonde brought his knee up to connect with her stomach and when the girl was bending over in pain, the males elbow easily was brought down onto her back, making her collapse in pain and within only a matter of seconds Chim was on top of her back, successfully keeping her down. 

"You seemed to be observing me closely, but just observing won't help you unless you act on it, Faith." Chim Chim spoke, getting off of her. Still a bit dazed from the pain, the female rolled over onto her back, only to see a hand behind held out to her. 

"You've got potential thought, so, you might turn out to not be a nuisance." He spoke, and this time he actually sounded genuine. 

Clasping her smaller hand around Chim's, he hoisted her back onto her feet. 

"Let's repeat this."

Suddenly, the day seemed even longer. 

* * *

Countless of beatings and new bruises later, (Y/n) had finally managed to at least hold her ground for an amount of nine minutes. 

Dodging attacks, often redirecting his attacks, or trying to get a punch in only to have to go back into an defensive style within seconds.

That's what the rest of the day ever since Suga left had consisted of. 

Even thought Chim Chim gave her a lot more breaks than Suga, the blonde still didn't hold back, beating her up mercilessly whenever she made a wrong movement.

The sun had set a long time ago and exhaustion had started to sweep over (Y/n)'s relatively frail body. 

She wasn't used to so much exercising, especially not physical exercise. So, when Chim Chim finally told her that they'd stop for today, a small cheer left (Y/n)'s lips, stretching her arms only to tell at the surges of pain that went through her body due to all the bruises Chim had given to her.  

"Come on, I'll lead you to the bathroom, so that you can freshen up."

* * *

An hour later, (Y/n) had finished her shower and beauty routine, getting dressed in a pair of comfy black shorts and a over sized black T-shirt, that Jimin had handed to her, after he had dropped her off at the bathroom. 

Feeling refreshed, the female glanced into the mirror one last time, cringing at the bruises that littered basically every visible and non-visible part of skin on her body. 

Shaking that off, the twenty year old woman left the bathroom, dumping her training clothes into the laundry basket on her way out.

The (h/c) haired female barely had stepped a foot out of the bathroom, when her hand was grasped and she was pulled along to a set of stairs.

Stumbling after the figure that she recognized as Chim Chim, she was dragged up the staircase and next thing she knew, she was on the rooftop of the highest building in Seoul, overlooking the sight of the beautiful city down below. 

As (Y/n) leaned on the fence to take in the sight, her eyes sparkling with admiration and awe, someone came up beside her. 

ChimChim sat down, sticking his legs through the space inbetween the small fence and looking out over the city. 

"For a female, you're actually quite okay."

That statement surprised her a bit, causing her to blink her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I trust you and that we can be friends now thought." 

Chim Chim quickly added, as (Y/n) sat down as well, her legs dangling off from the building and the cool evening air brushing past the bare skin of her legs and feet. 

"What I'm trying to say is.... I hate you a little less, because you're not as bad as I thought you would be." 

(Y/n) chuckled lightheartedly at that, glancing at Chim Chim from the corner of her eyes and noticing the find smile on his face as he looked down at the bustling city known as Seoul. 

"Thank you, Chim."

And even thought ChimChim wouldn't know, this moment gave her more insight to what he was really like, than anything he could have ever done.

Maybe, he wasn't as merciless and mean as he acted like, no, he seemed like a caring person in that moment. 

Someone that was highly worried for the other six boys in the gang, and someone that would go out of his way to ensure that she'd be able to defend herself. 

"You're weird, Faith. Thanking someone when they tell you they might hate you. Sheesh, women."

And with that statement both of them broke out into lighthearted giggles and laughter.


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Action with our favorite Sunshine Boy~

Two weeks passed by quickly.

Right now, it was week number two since (Y/n), or if referred to by her code name Faith, joined Bangtan. It had been two weeks since she last was outside, if you excluded her frequent trips to the rooftop, and also two weeks since she last touched any kind of technological device.

The last two weeks had consisted of the same schedule:

Getting up at five in the morning, eating breakfast, practicing her skills, lunch, getting beaten up by ChimChim or occasionally Jungkook, dinner, bedtime, repeat. 

At first, (Y/n) had been annoyed, because there seemed to be no signs of this training actually helping, but when she beat Jimin for the first time and stalled Jungkook for twenty minutes just yesterday, she had noticed that she had truly gotten better. 

Right now, it was six in the morning and after her usual freshening up in the bathroom, she was now eating breakfast with Jin, Jimin and Jungkook. 

It had become rarer that everyone was eating together. RM was often busy as the leader and thus rarely around, thus she felt the least trust towards him. J-hope, as Jin put it, preferred to eat in his lab unless Suga was eating with them. And Suga just 'couldn't be bothered by these noisy kids' as he so nicely put it. 

Usually Taehyung would be eating with them, but someone had been given Bangtan trouble and thus he had been sent to hunt that troublemaker down. 

"Are you going to train with me again, Faith?" ChimChim perked up, having gotten a lot friendlier with the girl, due to constantly hanging around her. If (Y/n) dared to say so, they were even friends now. 

The younger female gave a nod, stating that, "As far as I know there isn't a change in plans today, so it'll be the usual time."

ChimChim answered with a big smile, "I'm looking forward to seeing what kinda tricks you can pull outta your sleeve today!" 

Jin gave a soft laugh as Chim and (Y/n) continued to happily converse, Jungkook occasionally butting in the conversation. To the oldest, this was a heartwarming sight, knowing that the youngsters could still act so carefree despite what they already went through. 

The comfortable atmosphere would've continued forever, if it hadn't been for Suga barging into the room, looking a bit on edge. "Jungkook." The platinum blonde haired man spoke, causing the youngest in the room to instantly straighten up, gaze hardening. "Hyung?" The brunette questioned, directing his doe eyes at the drug lord. 

"There's trouble. We need to go help V. (Y/n), you're going to stay with J-hope today. Don't get in trouble and obey everything he says." And with that Suga was outta the door, heading for the elevator that would lead them out of the hideout, Jungkook on his tail. 

Almost instantly (Y/n) started pouting, staring after Suga and Jungkook, while Chim did the same looking a bit perplexed.

"Aw, does that mean no training with Faith today?" ChimChim suddenly whined, earning a chuckle from Jin who ruffled both of the youngsters hair affectionately.

"Let's go, Chim. You can help me today." The eldest spoke, before looking back at the (h/c) haired girl with a fond expression. "I can trust you to wait for J-hope, right?" 

"Uh-huh!" She exclaimed in agreement, having a hard time talking due to having stuffed her face with food.

And just like that, (Y/n) was left alone. 

* * *

It hadn't taken long for J-hope, or Hobi as he said to call him, to show up. 

Apparently the lab wasn't located in the apartment that (Y/n) had been living in for the last two weeks and thus, she had been required to get dressed in a few clothes that Hobi brought along, before they could set off. 

After getting dressed in the outfit that Hobi selected, which consisted of a black tight jeans, a pastel pink fluffy pullover and a pair of black flats, the two were on their way to the all too familiar elevator. 

Upon having entered the elevator, Hobi handed her a cap and a black mask, which would cover her nose and mouth. Obediently, (Y/n) put the items on, all the while having some small talk with Hobi, who was a very bright person all things considered. His smile was also kinda blinding, and the young female was pretty sure, that a lot of people must be jealous of him. 

The copper haired male swiped a card through a slot at the left side of the elevator, before it began it's descend to the lobby of the hotel. 

"Are you excited to be outside again?" Hobi questioned, looking at her with a smile that was hidden by his own mask. "You haven't been outside since you've arrived, right?"

To both questions, the (e/c) eyed girl nodded, feeling as if she could run around for ages, because of how excited he was. Hobi simply laughed, before both of them went quiet. 

Soon enough the elevator reached the lobby and opened back up, (Y/n) skipping outside instantly and looking around the lobby with joy filled eyes. Even thought that action caused others to stare at her, the young female paid no mind, skipping after Hobi who had already walked on. 

Only a few minutes later, both of them were seated in a fancy car, driving through the busy streets of Seoul. Both of them were listening to some music and chatting about random things, when J-hope's phone suddenly rang, the boy pulling into another street as he picked up the call. 

The longer the call took, the more the frown on the copper haired male's face deepened. 

Eventually, Hobi put the phone down and did a 160 degree turn in the middle of the street, before speeding up the opposite direction they were going in at first. 

"You can disable a security system and it's cameras, right?" Hobi questioned, speeding along the road.

"Of course, I mean, who do you think I am? You read my file, didn't you?" (Y/n) spoke, unsure whether to feel offended or just let it slide. 

"Crawl into the back, there's a bag on the backseat with a laptop that Suga wanted to give to you tonight. We'll reach a building soon and I want you to take down it's security by any means possible."

Telling from the tune in Hobi's voice, something bad must've had happened, so without delaying anything further, (Y/n) unbuckled her seat belt, before crawling into the back, having some small difficulties, but eventually making it. 

"What happened?" She questioned, as she opened up the bag, only to almost start crying from joy. 

That laptop in there was legit the best of the best and it had tons of cute stickers, even one saying 'Hacker - I hope your firewall is working, because you're screwed'.

(Y/n) made a mental note to thank Suga for this later, before pulling out the laptop, opening it up, before starting it, feeling glad that someone was smart enough to charge it beforehand. 

"V got caught by the enemy gang, Jungkook and Suga can't get in without attracting too much attention. Suga just called me and said to get you over there as fast as possible." J-hope explained, receiving a small grunt as reply. 

Without further questions, (Y/n) started setting up the laptop for her 'first mission', and before all too soon, Hobi had the car parked in Save vicinity away from a large building outside of the city. It looked a bit like one of those abandoned factories, expect that this one was a little fancier and had the flair of a four story building. 

A knock on the door, made (Y/n) look up, only for her to lock eyes with Jungkook, who opened up the door and sat in the passenger seat.

Suga showed up only a few minutes later, getting in the back with (Y/n).

"Can you do it?" Jungkook asked nervously, clearly worried for his friends safety. Suga seemed a bit itchy as well, even thought he kept up his 'tough guy' act. 

"I need to get closer, if you guys don't want their alarm to go off." (Y/n) spoke, her fingers flying over the keyboard of the laptop, trying to find a loophole in the security system. 

This whole trace of whoever installed that system seemed familiar to her, it was a muster that she had seen countless of times already and in a sense, it surprised her. 

"How close?" Hobi asked the threaded question, instantly wishing he hadn't when (Y/n) stiffened up.

"I need to get inside."

* * *

(Y/n) was hurrying her feet after Jungkook, who was wearing the backpack with her beloved new laptop in it, climbing up a large tree, that would make it able for them to get on the roof. 

Honestly, right now, the girl wished she'd have gotten something to dress up in that would've been better for such actions. So, without second thought, the (h/c) haired girl kicked off the flats, letting them disappear into a bush, before climbing up the tree with some difficulty. 

Another mental note was made, to tell Suga her training would need some training on how to climb up trees and how to be be sneaky too. 

Eventually after a lot of struggling and Jungkook occasionally helping her out, both of them were on the rooftop, (Y/n) sitting criss-crossed on the ground with the laptop in front of her typing away, once more. 

Eventually a map of the layout of the building appeared on the screen, making Jungkook look at her in admiration, clearly not having seen something like this before. 

"Right under us should be a broom closet, at the end of the hall is the control room." (Y/n) pointed out, before adding, "There should be a trapdoor somewhere around here leading into the broom closet."

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own, (Y/n)?" Jungkook suddenly asked, the use of her real name after such a long time, making her feel weird. 

After a few seconds of getting used to her name, she nodded with a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright. Plus, it's saver if only I go. If Hobi's calculations are correct, then nobody should know about me being a new Bangtan member yet, so it would be easy for me to sneak in." She explained. 

Jungkook gave a defeated sigh, knowing he wouldn't be winning this argument if he started on, so he settled for handing his phone over. "Call Suga once you're done to let us know. And..... be careful." And with that Jungkook was off again, climbing down that same tree they came from. 

Taking a deep breathe, (Y/n) put the laptop back into its bag, before putting it onto her back. 

"You got this, (Y/n). Just have some faith." She muttered, snickering  quietly a few seconds later at the terrible pun. 

* * *

After having found the trapdoor and having opened it, (Y/n) glanced inside, finding that it was used as a bedroom for four people. 

The young woman silently prayed that everything would go smoothly and that the room would be empty, as she lowered herself onto one of the Upper bunk beds, closing the trapdoor behind her again. Surveying the room once more, (Y/n) climbed down to the ground, and surprisingly the room was empty. 

Thanking whoever had heard her prayers, the twenty year old snuck forward towards the door, cracking it open a small slit, and checking whether anyone was in the halls, which surprisingly wasn't the case. 

It seemed like everything was truly going according to plan. 

So, leaving the safety of the room, the (h/c) haired girl made her way forward, remembering the layout that she had studied just a few minutes ago, and walking down the hallway towards the door that had a plate with the words 'Control room' on it. 

Seriously whoever decided to put plates with names on every room door was seriously stupid. 

"Oi! There's a meeting downstairs, hurry up!" Someone called out from behind her, causing her blood to run cold. 

"Yah! The boss told me to check on our security system one more time, since he doesn't want any lousy pests to get in!" (Y/n) called back, continuing on her way to the control room casually, as if she owned the place. 

"I see, well hurry up thought! See ya in a bit." The voice called, obviously having moved farther away. 

Without any second thoughts, (Y/n) hurried into the control room, twisting the key in the lock to make sure nobody would interrupt her, before looking up. 

"Shit."


	7. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action, which is just the start of the journey (Y/n) has begun to embark upon and talking to Jinnie~

"Shit."

The word escaped her the moment, that her eyes locked with someone else's. It was clear as snow, that this person would know whether she belonged to the technical team or not, and it scared the shit out of her, because while she had been gotten prepared for situations like these, it had always been fights in which she could stop her opponent with a simple word,  because it weren't actually enemies she was fighting. 

This was different and she wasn't prepared. 

"Now, now. Who do we have here? Why wear that cap and mask?" The male questioned, reaching for a pocket knife, and with a flick of his wrist the blade bounced out, it's sharpened edge clearly visible. 

Oh. God. 

He had a fucking weapon?! 

Luck apparently wasn't on her side, at all. 

Taking a deep breathe, the girl calmed her heart down. The adrenaline in her blood caused every movement the man made to seem slower. 

ChimChim had praised her observing skills, that meant, if she managed to pair that skill with moving and taking that man out effectively through what she had learned the past two weeks, then she could possibly make it out of this alive.

Time regained it's flow, as the man charged forward, without giving much thought about what she was going to do, she sidestepped, her eyes focused on finding any kind of weakness. 

His eyes were squinted as he tried fumbled to try and get to her. Looking back, she noticed a pair of glasses on one of the consoles. Bad eyesight? 

The man sliced the pocketknife at her, but (Y/n) swiftly redirected that blow to the side, causing the man to stumble. 

He was putting much more weight on the left than the right leg. An injury? As he swirled around to charge at her again, (Y/n) observed how he hinked slightly. 

The stranger swung his knife again, this time instead of dodging the blow, (Y/n) redirected it, not letting go of the mans arm, as she twisted it behind his back, then with full force let her feet collide with his fight leg, causing the man to scream out in pain. 

Noticing that this man was making noise and probably attracting attention, (Y/n)'s eyes widened, and without a second thought she brought the man's forehead against a pipe that was located right next to the heater, where the two were currently standing at. 

A sickening crack echoed through the room, as the man's body dropped limply to the ground. 

Almost instantly (Y/n) went to check the man for a pulse, which she thankfully found, because she wouldn't be able to deal with becoming a murderer. 

Taking a deep breathe to call her nerves, (Y/n) took out Jungkook's phone, quickly locating Suga's number, before pressing the call button. 

As she waited for the call to be picked up, (Y/n) started setting everything up, getting her laptop out and connecting it to the main server, before starting to type away, Jungkook's phone resting beside her laptop on the ground. 

" _Faith?!"_  A stressed Jungkook called out, sounding worried sick. "Chill Jungkook. I'm currently hacking into the main server." She replied softly, fully concentrated. 

" _Did you encounter any trouble? You took awfully long."_  The boy spoke again, and (Y/n) could clearly hear J-hope and Suga arguing in the background about something trivial.

"I think I cracked someone's skull open." The young female replied, a cold shiver going down her spine as the cracking sound kept repeating in her ears, however she refused to let the boys know that she was scared shitless at the moment.

" _Is he dead?"_  Jungkook blurted out instantly, earning himself a scoff from the older female. "No, you idiot and now shut up so I can concentrate." She muttered, hearing a snicker in the background. "You too, Suga." She added, the snickering stopping altogether. 

For a few minutes, the room was filled with the typing of the laptop keys. 

"Hah, gotcha bitch!" (Y/n) cheered, watching as various tabs opened on her laptop screen, full access being granted to her. 

_"What's going on?!"_ Jungkook called out, clearly thinking that something had happened to her and that someone was fighting her. Giving a sigh, (Y/n) shook her head, before confidently stating,

"Chill your balls, JK." She could hear laughing from the other side that clearly belonged to Suga, who sounded like he was getting wasted. "As I was saying, I got granted full access. Get ready, I'll be turning off the security system and cameras now. I'll also get their system wasted to buy you guys extra time." 

And with a few swift clicks, the security system turned off. 

" _Faith?_ " Jungkook's voice rang out again, only receiving a hum in return. " _How will you get out of there?_ " 

Well crap. 

"Don't worry about me, just get V! Bye Jungkook!" And just like that, the phone call was ended, quickly turning the phone off, before pushing it back into the pocket of her jeans. 

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Aaaaaah... What will I do?!" (Y/n) spoke, panicking just the 'tiniest' bit. 

Quickly, she shook her head, causing her hair to slap her in the face slightly. "Right. Buy them time, (Y/n). That's your objective." She muttered to herself, before going back to work. 

Typing away on her laptop, soon enough the familiar virus uploading screen appeared, pointing out that the virus was already uploaded to sixty percent. 

"Come onnnnn." The (h/c) haired female urged, becoming more worried about this as time passed. What if something happened? What if she died today? She wouldn't ever find out the truth about what happened to her father! 

And then the notification sound of her laptop ripped her right outta her cloud. Disconnecting her laptop from this buildings main server, she quickly packed her treasure back into its backpack, before slinging said backpack over her shoulder and onto her back.

Finally being finished, relief surged through her body. She was doing great so far! 

She could do this! 

Or so she thought, before something hard connected with the back of her head, causing (Y/n) to collapse to the ground, the world blurring and swaying in and out of focus around her.

"Tsk, that's what you get you dirty little Bitch." A male's voice rang out, leaving her mind with a weird ringing sound to it. 

And before she had even registered herself what she was doing, she turned on her back and swiped her legs at that man's, causing him to fall forward and onto the ground with a string of curse words. 

Without hesitation, (Y/n) got back on her feet, despite the fact that her world seemed to be twisting and turning as if she was looking through a kaleidoscope.

In a last ditch effort, the stranger sat up and rammed his pocketknife into the girls upper leg, followed by a scream that rippled through the air. 

Stumbling back and falling onto her butt, there was a blinding pain from her upper left leg and when her vision focused she could see the pocketknife still sticking in her leg and blood seeping like a wildfire out of her wound and tainting the pretty jeans. 

She could hear someone crawling towards her and without actually thinking about what she was doing, (Y/n) ripped the knife out of her leg and lunged forward blindly stabbing it through flesh. 

Blood splattered onto the ground and her pastel pink pullover, gurgling sounds filling the room as (Y/n) crawled back, her eyes going wide at what she had done. 

Blood was covering her clothes, not only her own, but also this man's. The young girl found herself unable to look away from the man that was desperately grasping at the knife that was stuck in his throat, obviously chocking on his own blood. 

The sight broke something within the girls mind, but (Y/n) wouldn't allow herself to think about what she had done right now, instead getting back on her (still bare) feet, forcefully kicking the man over, so that he was laying on the ground, before walking towards the door. 

She ignored the pain in her upper leg and the blood that was seeping out from the stab wound, and the pounding from the back of her head. She ignored the blood that wasn't hers which was adorning her pullover now and she ignored any thoughts that tried coming to her brain. 

She wasn't alive in that moment, she was simply functioning to survive. 

Eventually the girl found herself in the hallway from before, people were rushing around obviously panicking, completely ignoring her bloody form. 

And she hoped that it would stay that way. That everyone would ignore her, so that she could simply curl up in a corner and bleed to death. She wanted to turn back time and stop herself from killing that man. 

He probably had family. Kids even. Those kido would grow up without a father, his wife would be a widow. They'd be sad. They'd blame her for his death. 

And then someone pushed her to the ground, but (Y/n) remained motionless. She didn't move and inch, even when a fist collided with her jaw. She didn't struggle. 

She couldn't bring herself to.

That's what she thought, at least. 

As if to preserve her life, memories of her father flooded her system, followed by her mother and then of seven idiots at a police station that were waiting for her to come back. And then there were the other seven guys that she only met two weeks ago, yet all of them had grown important to her. 

And with the thoughts of the people she cared for, the fire returned to (Y/n)'s eyes. 

Instantly the young woman brought her forehead up against her attackers, successfully headbutting him, as he cradled his head with his hands, automatically, (Y/n) pushed him off then grabbed for the gun at his hip, pulling it out, before getting back to her feet, pointing the gun at anyone that dared to look at her the wrong way. 

"Listen here." She started, her voice unusually cold, sending shivers down the spines of various people in the hallway. "I'll be leaving now, if anyone dares to follow me or try hurting me, I'll shoot that bitch over here." 

And with that, she yanked the man that had attacked her up by his arm forcefully, holding the gun against his temple, before pushing him onwards. 

Nobody moved. Nobody dared to breathe as they watched the young girl move through the crowds. And a few of the people couldn't help but wonder;

How could the world be so cruel, to involve someone so young in such business?

* * *

Fresh air hit the girls body as she left the building, pushing the man to the ground. "Leave." She spoke harshly, looking down at the man that was cowering on the ground, his bottom lip quivering. "Wait." She spoke again, before he could scamper off. 

Crouching down, despite every Fiber in her leg to clearly protest against that movement, (Y/n) grabbed the man's collar, pulling him over to her. "The next time someone messes with my friends or family, you're all dead. Tell your friends, will you?" And with that, she pushed the male back into the dirt, rising to her feet, before aiming the gun at the man, whoms eyes widened. 

"Now scamper, before I change my mind and shoot you." She hissed, successfully scaring him off. 

Taking a shaky breathe, (Y/n) dropped the gun to the ground, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. 

She felt disgusted by herself, but she had chosen this lifestyle and there was no going back now. So, without any further thoughts, she walked off towards the spot, where she knew Hobi's car was hidden. Without a word, she opened the door of the car and got into the back of the car, seating herself beside Suga, who had a worried look in his eyes. 

All of them were worried, expect for V, who was leaned against the window on the left of Suga, knocked out and bloodied up just as bad as her. 

"I'm glad..." (Y/n) muttered, a small smile coming to her face as she noticed V's breathing being stable. 

And then tears started rolling down her cheeks. 

* * *

(Y/n) startled awake in an unfamiliar bed. It wasn't Suga's that she usually slept in, and the room was also unfamiliar. 

As the girl managed to calm her breathing, she noticed the dull pain in her upper leg, and also the back of her head. Even her jaw hurt. 

"You're awake." A relieved voice said to her left, and as the girl turned her head, the familiar smile of Jin came into sight. "When they brought you back, unconscious and in that state, I felt really scared for you. Even RM came back from an important meeting to check on you." The male spoke, but (Y/n) felt to dizzy to reply. 

"I hope you like your new room, I finally finished furnishing it. And to think that it took me two weeks." Jin spoke, shaking his head, before reaching his hand over to (Y/n)'s head, stroking her hair. 

"Welcome to Bangtan, Faith."

And with those words, that had a deeper meaning than she originally thought, (Y/n) drifted off back to sleep, Jin by her side humming a gentle lullaby for her. 

She was home now.


End file.
